La curiosidad es mar fuerte
by Kaede-Sakuragi
Summary: [Seto x Joey x ¿?] ... como diria el dicho : La curiosidad mato al gato ... solo que esto se aplica a un cachorro que se metio donde no debia, y pago por ello. D a mas de una les gustaria un castigo asi ... jejejeje DEDICADO A REX O


**La curiosidad es mas fuerte ... pero puede ser muy mala.**

**By Kaede Sakuragi**

** Yu-Gi-Oh Seto x Joey x ¿? **

**One-Shot**

Era tarde, como la dos de la mañana, de un sábado. Aun se preguntaba, Que demonios hacia en ese lugar?. Abarrotado de gente rara; hombre y mujeres vestidos con ropas negras, peinados que desafían la gravedad. Miro con ojos sorprendidos algunas parejas del lugar, eran solo de hombres o de mujeres. Donde demonios se había metido?. Era un lugar nuevo, hacia un mes que se había inaugurado. Había escuchado algunos comentarios, pero nunca se le había cruzado la idea de ir.

Entre toda la gente, pudo divisar a quien estaba siguiendo. Aun no salía de su asombro como estaba vestido. Pantalones negros, una camisa sin mangas pegada al cuerpo, la cual tenia los tres primeros botones abiertos, botas y guantes negros. Creyó que alucinaba, pero luego de verlo allí, sentado en aquel auto deportivo descapotable. Era él, el gran Seto Kaiba. Lo que fue extraño que estaba acompañado. Era un hombre de unos 25 años, pelo negro, corto. Estaba vestido con un pantalón negro, pinzado. Con una remera de red, gris plata. Lo que más le había llamado la atención, fueron sus ojos. Azules iguales a los de Kaiba.

- Demonios ... los perdí de nuevo – hablo entre dientes, mientras se abría paso entre tanta gente.

- Buscas diversión ... bonito??? – alguien lo había tomado del brazo, para luego apretarlo contra una de las columnas

- No ... pues ... si ... estoy buscando a alguien ... – le dijo aquel sujeto - ... Así que viejo ... suéltame ... – sacudió su brazo para soltarse de aquel agarre.

- Pero no es bueno que un cachorro tan bonito este tan lejos de su amo ... – el sujeto volvió a sujetarlo, pero esta ves por la cintura. Lo cual Joey se puso nervioso.

- " Maldito Kaiba" – se dijo a sí mismo - ... Suéltame ... Viejo ... o tendré que golpearte ...

- Mmmmm ... me gusta esa idea ... – pero lo que no previo fue su rodilla en su entrepierna. Cuando se alejo por el intenso dolor, el rubio se escabullo por la pista.

- " Maldito ..." – se dirigió a uno de los costados, cerca de una escalera, para poder volverlo a buscar – " Maldición ... no lo encontrare nunca ... además ... que hago siguiéndolo ..." – bufo – ... Mejor me largo ... – se abrió paso entre la gente, quería ir hacia la puerta pero se detuvo sorprendido. En un rincón del lugar, en lo más oscuro, los vio.

Se escondió detrás de una de las columnas cercanas a la escalera. Donde podía verlo sin ser visto.

Estaban al lado de la barra, con otras personas. Sus ojos se ensancharon, Seto Kaiba estaba riéndose de los comentarios que supuso estaban haciendo. Por un momento, sintió un gran golpeo en su pecho. " Hermosa sonrisa" pensó. Sus mejillas se sintieron un poco cálidas, había pensado, lo que creía que había pensado. Aun más sintió el rubor. Sacudió un poco su cabeza. De seguro el encierro, la música, y el humo del lugar lo estaba confundiendo.

Después de un rato, los vio apartarse de allí, para dirigirse a una de las tantas escaleras, que conducían al primer piso. El también las subió, del lado de donde estaba. Los busco con la vista, volvió a encaminarse entre la gente. Allí había otra pista, otra barra. En uno de los rincones, los vio entrar en una pequeña recepción. Donde en un pequeño cartel con letras rojas, decía **VIP**. Trago saliva, acaso ellos iban a ... Volvió a sacudir su cabeza. Debería irse de allí, no le importaba lo que hiciera o no el ricachon de Seto Kaiba. Pero ... la curiosidad era mas fuerte.

Se adentro en aquel lugar, tuvo que contener sus piernas para no caerse al suelo. Allí había muchas parejas, y no solo estaban charlando o tomando algo. Si no que ... hasta algunos gemidos se escuchaban. Tomo un poco de aire, y empezó a caminar, disimuladamente, se acerco a la mini barra que había allí. Pidió algo fuerte. Debía pasar ese nudo antes de poder volverlo a buscar. La música era más suave, pero a la ves ruidosa.

Busco con la vista, no encontrando nada. Pero percatándose de un pasillo al fondo. Tomo de un solo sorbo lo ultimo que quedaba del vaso y se encamino hacia allí. Despacio.

Se encontró con varias parejas, la cual ignoro rotundamente, ya que su vergüenza era mayor. Siguió por un pasillo, para luego doblar a la derecha, encontrándose, un lugar solo de columnas. Era extraño realmente ese lugar, la música era fuerte, pero el lugar era oscuro.

Una de las tantas parejas, llamo la atención. Abrió sus ojos sorprendido, los había encontrado. Se escondió nuevamente, y trago saliva.

Estaban apoyados en una de las paredes, se estaban besando. Kaiba era el que estaba atrapado en los brazos del otro. Siendo tocado por sobre las ropas. Las manos del otro, acariciaban las piernas largas del castaño, arañándolas, como también perdiéndose entre la camisa desprendida del ojiazul.

Joey, por un momento, no pudo pensar en nada. Solo se limito a mirar.

El cuerpo del mayor, se pego al CEO, haciendo fricción con sus caderas, provocando un gemidos cortos, mientras era besado por el cuello. Las manos no se quedaban atrás, apretaban sus nalgas, como si fueran una masa blanda.

Joey se apretó a la columna fría, y sin darse cuenta, ese contacto lo hizo gemir. Llevo su mano, a su entrepierna, encontrándola dura. Empezó a masajear por encima de la ropa. Cerrando los ojos. Esos dos habían provocado que se excitara. Apenas volvió a abrirlos para mirarlos, pero se sorprendió al no verlos. "Demonios ... otra vez los perdí ". Respiro un momento, y decidió salir de aquel lugar. Ya había visto lo suficiente, y en el estado que se encontraba. Mejor era irse a su casa. Ya vería el domingo.

Estaba ya en el pasillo cuando sintió que alguien lo jalaba. Se sintió entre dos personas. Una había rodeado con sus brazos, su cintura, mientras que el otro, con su lengua se ocupaba de ahogar cualquier sonido de su boca. Una mano se introdujo en sus pantalones, masajeando su ya dura hombría. Sus piernas apenas podían mantenerse en pie. El que estaba detrás de él, empezó a lamer su cuello, su oreja, mientras que el otro, empezaba a levantar la camiseta para pellizcar las tetillas.

Cuando su boca fue liberada, solo un gran gemido salió de ella. Apenas podía escuchar la música, apenas podía sentir su cuerpo. Estaba siendo excitado de tal forma, que no se percato que estaban en un cuarto. Sintió su piel febril, que se erizaba al contacto frió. Sus ropas eran despojadas lentamente, siendo besado en cada rincón, mientras que daba desnudo.

Volvió a sentir que lo besaban, pero esta vez, era quien se encontraba detrás suyo. Fue inclinado su rostro, hacia arriba. Supuso en ese momento que era un poco mas alto que él. Un gran gemido fue suprimido. Aquel que estaba delante suyo, había empezado a lamer su hombría. Sus caderas inconscientemente empezaron a tener el mismo ritmo que las lamidas. Aquel que se encontraba detrás, tomo la cintura para empezar a detener el ritmo, provocando un gemido de decepción.

- No ... te apures ... – le susurro al oído, despacio - ... aun falta mucho para que termine esta noche ...

- Yo .... ahhhhh ... – salió de sus labios un gemido. Sintió como algo entre sus nalgas. Sintió presión entre ellas. Algo duro - ... No ... – susurro.

- De que tienes miedo ... cachorro ... – Aquel que se había encontrado entretenido con su hombría, se había levantado, y murmurado a los labios. Joey, por primera vez, abrió sus ojos, despacio, encontrándose con dos pupilas azules.

- Se ... to ... – apenas pudo decir, cuando sintió que las caderas del CEO se pegaban a las de el, haciendo fricción. En ese momento, se dio cuenta que los tres estaban desnudos.

Lo fueron llevando a la cama matrimonial que se encontraba en el lugar. Lo depositaron suavemente, sin dejarlo de besar, acariciar, ni masturbar.

- Te gusta ... cachorro ... – la voz de Kaiba se escuchaba tan sensual, que gimió nuevamente.

- Parece que si ... Seto ... – el otro sujeto, murmuro mientras lamía su cuello - .. Tenias razón ... sabe delicioso ... – Joey abrió sus ojos, y pudo ver que ambos se besaban, no supo por que pero levanto su rostro para intervenir, lamiendo el rostro del CEO. Quien sonrió, para luego empezar a lamer su cuello. El cachorro hizo su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando mas espacio, mientras el otro lamía su oreja.

Las manos no se quedaron quietas, Seto lo masturbaba lentamente, mientras su compañero, empezaba a explorar entre las nalgas del rubio.

- Ahhh .... no ... – dijo dificultosamente.

- Acaso no quieres??? – volvió a susurrarle al oído, lo cual Joey negó con la cabeza – Oh ... prefieres que Seto sea quien te posea ...??? – le decía mientras introducía un dedo, abriéndose paso en esa entrada virgen y estrecha.

- Ahhhh .... si ... – dijo muy despacio, pero como ambos muchachos estaban cerca, pudieron escuchar bien.

- Entonces ... Cachorro ... Serás solo mío ... – Kaiba lo beso lujuriosamente, mientras lo acomodaban.

Joey estaba en cuatro patas, debajo del CEO, dándole la espalda, mientras el otro, que había quedado sobre la cama, boca arriba, pero debajo del rubio, besaba su pecho.

La dura hombría del ojiazul, fue reemplazada por aquellos dedos que lo habían preparado.

- Ahhhhh Seto ......!!! - grito el rubio mientras se aferraba a los brazos del otro. Quedando su rostro en el hueco del cuello.

- Kami ... eres realmente estrecho ... ahhhhhh ... – dijo excitado, al tratar de entrar lentamente en su cuerpo - ... Joey ... ahhhhhh ...

Cuando estuvo totalmente dentro, no pudo esperar, empezó a moverse rápidamente, llegando hasta el fondo en cada embestida. Provocando que el rubio gritara cada vez mas fuerte.

El otro, había tomado el rostro de Joey, para besarlo, mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

Las embestidas del CEO, provocaba que el cuerpo del cachorro hiciera fricción con el otro cuerpo. Haciendo que las hombrias chocaran, al mismo tiempo que se masturbaban.

Esa cesión no duro mucho, los tres gritaron al mismo tiempo. Cayendo, Joey y Kaiba sobre el otro.

Las respiraciones eran agitadas, sus corazones estaban acelerados.

Lentamente, el ojiazul salió del cuerpo del rubio. Quedando a un lado, atrayéndolo con un abrazo. El otro, había quedado boca arriba. Mientras sonreía.

- Realmente excitante ... – murmuro, mientras despejaba unos mechones de Joey, quien lo miraba cansado.

- Aja ... – respondió Kaiba, mientras besaba el cuello del cachorro.

- ... – por otra parte, el rubio, no sabia que decir, ni que hacer ahora. Estaba tan cansado, estaba tan extasiado por la cesión de sexo, que su mente no podía coordinar bien.

- Que sucede ... cachorro??? – Kaiba lo hizo voltear para mirarlo a los ojos – Te arrepientes ...??? – le dijo mientras le daba pequeños besos.

- ... – Joey solo se limito a negar con la cabeza.

- Bien ... – besos sus ojos, despacio, provocando que los cerrara - ... Descansa ... realmente necesitaras tus energías ... – pero ya no pudo abrirlos. Los sintió pesados.

** BEEPPPP BEEEEPPPP ** **BBBBEEEEEPPPP BBBEEEEPPPPP **

Estiro su mano, tanteando la mesa de noche. El maldito despertador no paraba de sonar. Tuvo que sacar la cabeza de entre las sabanas para poder buscarlo y estrellarlo contra la pared.

** BBBEEEEEPPPP BBBBEEEEPPPPPP BBBBBEEEEEPPPPPP **

- Que demonios??? – se levanto disgustado, ese sonido ya lo estaba hartando. Pero cuando se despertó, pudo darse cuenta que no estaba en su casa – Oh ... no ... – se tomo la cabeza, por lo visto no había sido un sueño.

- Despertaste ... – una voz conocida se escucho desde la puerta del baño. Joey giro, mirando asustado – Me presento ... – se acerco extendiendo su mano - ... Farel Kaiba ... primo de Seto … - Joey quedo asombrado, ahora que lo veía, tenían un parecido - ... Y te encuentras en mi habitación ... Situada sobre el establecimiento donde entraste anoche ... – sonrió.

- Yo ... – empezó a murmurar

- Joey Wheeler ... – lo interrumpió, quien lo miró asombrado y sonrojado - ... El Famoso cachorro de Seto ...

- Yo no soy un cachorro ... y menos de Ese ... – dijo molesto, pero sonrojado. Al querer levantarse, pero encontrándose que estaba desnudo.

- Jajaja ... – se le acerco para luego besar sus labios despacio - ... No te preocupes ... además ... luego de lo de anoche ... No creo que Seto te vuelva a compartir ... – Joey se sonrojo hasta las orejas.

- Y ni sueñes ... que un día lo haré ... – la voz del CEO se escucho molesta, pero cuando ambos se dieron vuelta, poseía una gran sonrisa.

- Jeje ... – Farel se levanto, para luego salir de allí, no sin antes guiñarle el ojo al rubio, quien no podía sonrojarse aun más.

Kaiba se acerco lentamente, para sentarse en la cama. Pero Joey tenia la mirada baja, avergonzada, pero a la vez con miedo. Ahora si la había regado, a partir de ese momento seria solo un juguete para el ojiazul.

- Te equivocas ... – le dijo seriamente. El rubio levanto su rostro sorprendido. Acaso le había leído el pensamiento - ... No ... solo que piensas en voz alta ...

- Demonios ... – revolvió sus cabellos nerviosamente - ... Pues ... ándale ... dilo ... búrlate ... no puedo caer mas bajo de lo que caí anoche ... – Joey desvió la vista, mirando cualquier punto de la habitación, menos al CEO. Quien tomo su rostro, y lentamente lo giro para que lo viera a los ojos.

- Yo no te amo ... y tu tampoco ... – las palabras dolieron, haciendo que los ojos del rubio, se llenaran de pequeñas lagrimas. Pero el ojiazul continuo diciendo - ... pero me gustas ... y después de lo de anoche no pienso dejarte ... – se acerco para besar sus ojos, evitando que lloraran - ... así que espero ... que tu también intentes por lo menos quererme ... De acuerdo? – la voz del Kaiba había sido dulce y sincera.

- Si ... – dijo tímidamente, para luego rodear con sus brazos el cuello del ojiazul, y besarlo. Ambos cayeron en la cama, para luego empezar con las caricias.

** BBBBEEEEPPPPP BBBEEEEPPPPP BBBBEEEEEPPPPP CRASH!!!!!! **

- SETO!!! PAGARAS POR ESE RELOJ !!! – detrás de la puerta se escucho el grito de Farel.

Ambos se miraron, y empezaron a reírse. Realmente había sido un momento gracioso.

Se olvidaron del reloj y empezaron nuevamente con los besos y caricias. Total, era sábado ... aprovecharían todo lo que pudieran.

The End ...

Nota de la autora: Andaleee ... quiero dedicar este fic a ... charan charannnnnn ... REX!!!!! SIII A TIIII!!! Pues me caes muy bien ... n.n digan lo que diga Guerrera Lunar .... XDDDD aajjajajajjajajajjaja

Matta neee!!!!

PD: n.n espero tus comentarios ... Se me cuidan todos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! D


End file.
